He's After Me (A Slenderman Fanfiction)
by readingfreak10
Summary: Kate and her friend CR have always been a fan of the paranormal. Then, isn't it great to live in the middle of a park? To them, it is. Kate and CR go ghost hunting. But not everything turns out how they wanted it to go... I do not own Slenderman, Kate or CR. All rights go to Parsec Productions.
1. Chapter 1

I put some sandwiches and my flashlight in my bag and waited for CR to arrive. We were going ghost hunting, as usual. Actually, it's nothing special: It's just a walk through the forest during the night. We always hoped we'd see something special, out of the ordinary, but in the forest surrounding us, also known as Oakside Park, nothing ever happened.

CR arrived at my place 5 minutes later, camera in hand. He'd always been a fan of paranormal things and still had the hope he'd see a ghost or something like that. I said goodbye to my parents and left.

CR was, as usual, extremely excited, and he gave you the impression he could explode of happiness every second. He began recording our surroundings and ourselves. I stopped telling him to ask me stupid questions a while ago; He'd always continued the next time we went ghost hunting.

We walked a few miles before needing a rest. CR stopped recording as soon as we sat at the edge of the lake to admire the beauty of the moon reflected on the water. I pull out the two sandwiches and give one to CR. He accepts it gratefully and begins taking little bites.

"I've got the feeling something's going to happen tonight." He says so quietly it's more like a whisper, but I can still hear that spark of excitement in his voice.

"You always do." I joke, nudging him.

"That's true. But this time, it's different." He whispers so softly it looks like he's scared someone else would hear it.

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Why are you whispering while we're here, alone? Are you scared someone will hear us? A ghost, maybe?" I raise my eyebrows, but I've got a giant smile plastered on my face.

"Are you kidding? Never!" He stand on his feet in one swift movement and looks down at me with such a pride in his eyes, I can't help laughing at him. He seems to find it funny, too, and sits back down.

"Do you think we should continue walking?" I ask. "We can finish our sandwiches on the way."

"Okay. Where do you wanna go?" He stands up again, but this time it's for good.

"Erm... Let's just stick to east." I take out my compass and point east. "There."

CR turns on his camera and I pick up my flashlight. I take the last bites of my sandwich and stand up. The dark shades of the night make the forest seem more luguber than it actually is. CR was already back in his own world where only he and the camera existed, and sometimes me. He continued asking me those dumb questions.

But you never know when that will change.

"Kate, do you believe in ghosts"?


	2. Chapter 2

I stand still, wondering if he's serious. Of course he is. That's not a question to mess with.

"I... eh..." The words are failing me. Do I? Do I really believe in ghosts? I've asked myself the same question for years now, but I never found the answer to it. CR smiles at me like an idiot, admiring my confusion.

"Well?" He asks again, pointing the camera at my face.

"Do you?" I ask, deflecting the question, because I really don't know the answer to it.

"You know I do, Kate, don't go all weird on me." He pauses for a moment. "Stupid camera." He shakes the camera slightly and taps it a few times.

"What's wrong?" I step closer.

"The camera's not working well. It suddenly stopped recording, and now there's a slight static all over the screen. I guess I'll have to turn it off."

What CR just told me wouldn't be anything special if it wasn't because it looked like the temperature suddenly dropped a few degrees in the last few seconds. CR seems to notice it, too. His face shows an emotion I don't recognize.

"Great. Just what we needed. Anything else that can go wrong?" I know he's not really pissed, it's all just an act. CR loves acting.

"Do you think we should go back? Or..." I stop mid-sentence, because my flashlight begins acting weird, too. "What the..." My batteries die and we're left in the total darkness.

"Kate." CR calls me. I don't react. "Kate!" He nudges me, and I turn around. His eyes are darting around the forest, like he's expecting something could jump on us any second. I think we both agree that, whatever's happening, it's not normal. "I think we should indeed go back."

I nod and CR begins running in a direction we both don't know. I want to tell him our houses are the other way, but he's already too far away. I can't leave him in here. I have to go after him.

I catch up with him after a few minutes of screaming for him to come back. Even now, when I'm running at his side, trying to avoid the trees and other obstacles, he acts like he doesn't know I'm next to him. What has gotten into him? I grab his arm to call his attention and stop running. He resists, but soon gives up and stares me in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" I say, while panting. "You know our houses are the other way." His skin looks pale and it takes him a while to respond. And when he does, it's just a simple nod. It's hard to distinguish it, when we only have the moonlight to see each other. "Can we head back now?" This time, he gives no reaction at all, so I drag him along with me through the forest.

"I... I saw something." He mumbles when we're almost home. This catches my attention, so I stop walking and turn to him.

"What did you see?" I ask him, with keen interest.

"I... I don't exactly... I don't know." He lowers his head and moves his feet uncomfortably. "It was... I don't know... Something white."

"Something white." I repeat for myself. "Could you tell me a bit more about it? Because it's not very... detailed."

CR takes a few steps back, avoiding eye contact at all cost. I know for sure something's not right.

"I'll just take you home." I say, before grabbing his sleeve and dragging him to his house. "Tell me more about it tomorrow."

"Okay." Is the only answer I get. God, I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
